


Election night

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Political, Politically driven, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: -I did not read back, might be typos-Please take this work of FICTION with a grain of salt. This isn't the truth about any of these characters. This does not encourage or discourage people to have certain beliefs and point of views. Does not represent the characters that you see on TV. Hope you enjoy the work regardless of your political beliefs.Do not come at me if you disagree with my statement! you're entitled to your opinion as I am.





	Election night

**Author's Note:**

> -I did not read back, might be typos-
> 
> Please take this work of FICTION with a grain of salt. This isn't the truth about any of these characters. This does not encourage or discourage people to have certain beliefs and point of views. Does not represent the characters that you see on TV. Hope you enjoy the work regardless of your political beliefs.
> 
> Do not come at me if you disagree with my statement! you're entitled to your opinion as I am.

"I can't believe Cruz won texas!" Jack explains after CNN announced the win for the republican senator.

'Why you do happy about?" Mac questionned his partner.

"Well that's a good win.. isn't it?" Jack felt guilty all of a sudden.

"I mean.. it depends which team you're on" Mac said, trying not to hurt Jack

"I'm a republican at heart Mac, you know that. Always been and always will be" Jack said. He hates to get political with Mac. He always felt guilty. You're not supposed to feel guilty when it comes to political beliefs.

"I know that, Jack. And you know I respect your political views. But let me ask you something: Is Trump, or even just Cruz for all that matters... republican at all?"

The room became silent for a bit. The two of them almost forgot Riley was sitting next to them. For the record, she was the only one who was willing to sit through an electoral night with Jack and Mac to her sides.

"Well.. They represent the republican party and the republican party represents me." Jack frowned.

"But what do they represent that represents you. I'm just curious." Mac softly asked, trying not to start an argument.

"Let me see.." Jack thought for a bit "You know, stronger border, keeping our historical monuments.. gun! and I mean, anti-abortion not that I strongly feel about that but if you ask my opinion... Oh and he favours the capital punishment, which you know I also support."

"Really... That's what you get from these elections? Keeping families who are striving for a greater life in a country they see as the free world away from a safe place? Keeping monuments that are a symbol of hate and opression just because they are not oppression you? Guns so that more accidents and shootings can happen in our schools and parks? Anti-abortions to take away from women the right to choose what they do with their bodies and their abilities to go through someting as.. intense as pregnancy ?" Mac was raising his voice

"Why didn't you say anything about capital punishment" Jack asked, trying not to scream at his best friend

"For me, that's not the issue here" Mac, said, calming his voice

"Then why are my views for all of these other things wrong then, genius boy" Jack was getting angry

"There are no write or wrong answers when it comes to beliefs. That you want lower or higher tax cuts in order to help fund other projects such as health care or the education system? Fine. But the fact that the party now in power, which I don't even dare to call republican, want to remove health care for milions of americans. It's not because YOU don't need it that it's unimportant. They are stripping away rights for minorities. Blacks, muslims, latinos, gays..." Mac didn't have time to finish his argument that he heard a squeak that came from beside Jack. Riley.

"You ok?" Jack asked

"I didn't know you agreed so strongly with Trumps' views" Riley said, holding back tears.

"Why does it matter?" Jack wondered. He hated that his political views was at the center of a debate between him and his best friend, and now made the most important woman in his life cry.

"It fucking matters because maybe YOU, a white straight middle-aged christian man, isn't affected by ANY of Trumps policies so you're fine with them. As long as they don't take away your gun your constitutional rights aren't affected. Well it isn't that for everyone." She was so mad she couldn't even say his name. She couldn't believe Jack thought of the world that way.

"I love my country and I do feel like my president is protecting it. Why is this so wrong" Jack was pissed.

"It's wrong because he is not!" Riley was now standing and screaming of anger "They keep families out? Need I remind you white poeple are the ones who stole and stole native americans' land. Who enslaved an entire race of people and diminished them to nothing for their own benefit. Your confederate monuments? They represent the times where people couldn't even go out by fear of getting killed. Is that what your country is, Jack?"

"N..." Jack tried to say, but Riley didn't let him finished.

"You don't think abortion rights are important? What if a man rapped me and I became pregnant with his child. What if I cannot physically nor mentally go through the process of pregnancy ? 9 months of remembering a traumatizing episode just because mister Cruz said abortion was bad? How would you feel knowing your daughter went through this and you let it happen?" RIley was crying

"Did you just say daughter?"

"And you think it's fine for me to marry a man if he's the one I fell in love with but..." The tears was preventing her from finishing her sentence.

Mac got up and hugged his friend. Reassured her.

"Yes" Riley finally said as Mac let go "Yes Jack I see myself as your daughter. Although tonight I'm not sure anymore"

"I'm sorry Riley I guess I never saw it that way"

"That's the problem, Jack! You're so close minded becuause 'you're a republican and always been' that you don't recognize Trumps' party is NOT the rupiblican party of Lincoln. He told you immigrats were bad and you believed it. He told you muslims were bad and you believe it. HE told you gay marriage was bad and..."

"I believed it..." Jack finished Riley's sentence.

"And you believed it" She added.

"Are you gay, Riley?" Jack asked, as Mac quietly left the room

"No" she replied after taking a deep breath.

"but..."

"I don't need to be gay to support gay rights, Jack"

"I know that. But you said, and I quote: 'you think it's fine for me to marry a man if he's the one I fell in love with but...' But what? RIley you can tell me" Jack tries to reassure her  
"I'm not quite sure anymore" she said under her breath

"I hate election nights"

"it's not about election night"

"I know, but now I feel like shit"

"Because you are" Riley softly laughed

"I know..." Jack said, showing a smile

"I'm not gay... I'm bisexual" Riley finally said after a minute of silence

"So you think I'll support you if you marry a man because those are customs but not if she's a she?" Jack asked.

"Well... Isn't it what you've been saying?"

"Maybe but..."

"Exactly"

"No, not exactly" Jack said, standing up. "Not exactly. Please don't give up on me Riley."

"Jack..."

"I'm forever thankful to have people like you and Mac in my life. I could never lose you. So please. Don't give up on me. Tell me when i'm wrong. Mac said earlier there was no right or wrong but he was just trying not to hurt my feelings. I'm obviously wrong. I vote republican because i've always voted republican and now I realize it's not what I want to stand for. I want to stand up for you. And in the name of people who can't. Please help me do that."

"I'll. Thank you, Jack"

"Thank you for trusting me and telling me the truth." Jack said as he hugged his daughter.


End file.
